Patience
by CeresSakuya
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets I decided to compile based on twinleafshipping. Enjoy!
1. Patience

**So cute. I love these two.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in Pokemon.**

**Edit: I have decided to make this a series of drabbles and ficlets somewhat unrelated to each other that I will be updating every now and then. This is the first installment. :)**

Hikari smiled down from her tree branch at the boy running from a Heracross. She had climbed the tree looking for a spot to slather sweet honey on. Earlier that day, Jun had challenged her to a Pokemon catching contest. Whoever could catch a Pokemon using sweet honey first would win. However, when a Heracross showed up at Jun's patch of honey, he realized in his haste he had left all his Pokemon at home. Instead, he attempted to grab onto it himself. Bad idea. The Heracross caught a wiff of the honey residue on Jun's hands and began chasing him all around the tree.

Hikari giggled as she saw him fall over and the Heracross start to lick the sweet substance off his fingers. She jumped down from her branch and walked over to the struggling boy. She thought for a moment before throwing an ultra ball at the distracted bug and, in an instant, captured the Pokemon in one go. When it was caught, she handed the ball to the now recovered Jun, planted a kiss on his cheek, and turned to walk home, leaving an dumbstruck Jun behind.

Hikari smiled. He really was too impatient. But Hikari wouldn't have him any other way.


	2. On Top

**This one's also cute :)! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

Everytime Hikari spent the night at Jun's house, he always wanted to be on top. He treated it just like another battle with her too. The energetic boy would always rush to the top before she could, and her pathetic attempts to push him off only showed he had a gender advantage. But as usual, Hikari never went down with out a fight.

Afterall, she had paid for part of the bunk bed too.


	3. Baths

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

"Ahh, this feels good" Hikari sighed out as she sank deeper into the hot water, her blue-black hair making a dark cloud around her body. To Hikari, baths were a time of absolute bliss. Jun always had her running around with him from morning to night and she never got much of a rest inbetween games. But baths could soak away all the soreness in her muscles, the fatigue she gained after a long day of training, and the embarrassing thoughts she had whenever Jun got too close to her. She had become especially wary of her best friend ever since she returned from her journey and there was something always on her mind. Why was he still in Futaba town? He hadn't even gone through the battle tower completely yet! What exactly was keeping him back here in this small peaceful place where nothing extravagent happens? Jun wasn't the type to sit still for long after all.

Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by a person abruptly opening the door to her bedroom. "Hey Hikari! I've got-" The person stopped mid-sentence. She looked up only to see a flushed Jun staring at her from the doorway of the bathroom. Hikari felt panic rise in her chest. WHY hadn't she shut the bathroom door! Oh right, it was supposed to be just her and her mother here. "S-SORRY!" was all Jun could manage out before bolting downstairs again. Hikari sank deeper into the water in an almost attempt to wash the pink off her face. In his haste, her stupid best friend had forgotten to knock once again.

"Jun you IDIOT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Thanks to this incident, Hikari now constantly thought of Jun when she was in the bath. She decided to cross one thing off her list of the comforts baths bring.


	4. Company

**You know, writing all these keeps me both content and occupied while I wait for more of Pokemon Special to be translated. Once again, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

"Calm down Hikari! This doesn't mean anything special." Hikari muttered to herself as she placed the green onions she had just finished chopping into a pot. "It's just because you had nothing better to do." It was true though. Ever since Jun had gotten the flu, Hikari had been bored out of her mind. With out her hyperactive best friend, Hikari was all alone in the house and completely stumped on how to pass the time. She got the idea of cooking soup from a TV drama she had seen just a few hours ago. At first, the idea seemed silly to Hikari and almost ridiculous. Homemade cooking for Jun? It was too embarrassing! But the more she thought about it, the more she decided it was the perfect excuse to go see him. So, here she was putting the finishing touches on her dish. "I hope it tastes alright..." Hikari said anxiously.

Hikari had butterfrees in her stomach as she stared at the door to Jun's house. _'Too late to turn back now'_ she thought as she knocked on the door. When Jun's mother didn't respond, she guessed nobody other than Jun was home. She snatched the spare key from under a nearby rock and entered the unusually quiet house. _'Of course it's quiet; Jun's sick' _she snickered in her head. When she ascended the stairs and walked into Jun's room (but not before knocking first) what Hikari saw made her smile. Jun was still in his pajamas and he was sleeping peacefully. But that wasn't all. Right above Jun's bed was his dry-erase board that said in large words, "Hurry up and get better so you can spend time with Hikari again!"

Hikari placed the soup next to Jun's bed and sat down beside the boy. She leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "Thanks for always keeping me company."


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

Jun's biggest weakness had always been Hikari. She didn't know it, but the blonde would really do anything for her. He was willing to take the blame when Professor Nanakamondo lectured them about going into the tall grass with out any Pokemon, he was willing to fight with her at spear pillar, and he was willing to stay in Futaba town with her so she was never bored. Because of the young boy's blatant affection for her, Jun had the utmost difficulty keeping secrets from Hikari.

Currently, the two of them were in Yosuga city for a festival and Hikari was suspiciously questioning him about the constant blush on his face. She lectured if he had a fever he really shouldn't be out playing this late, even if it was the last day of the festival. In reality though, Jun simply couldn't get over how pretty Hikari looked in a yukata. The way it draped around her body, the smoothness to her hairstyle, and the way the nape of her neck showed just enough skin to tease him. To Jun, Hikari looked more stunning than ever. He could never tell her that though. Even if he was bad at lying to the girl, it would have to remain his own secret.


	6. Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon. Enjoy!**

Hikari had never enjoyed card games very much, nor did she find them particularly interesting. They weren't anywhere near as exciting as Pokemon battling or contests. However, the situation she found herself in that day could have been considered 'interesting' to say the least.

It had all started when Kouki suggested they play cards to pass the time that Saturday. Jun, who couldn't resist an opportunity for a challenge, eagerly agreed to the idea. However, Hikari hadn't predicted Kouki suggesting that they wager Hikari's first kiss in the card game. Her protesting had done no good to persuade either boy out of it and Jun's stubborn attitude had only gotten in the way further.

But when Jun boldly declared, "Naturally her first kiss should be mine! I'm her rival and her best friend!" Hikari couldn't hide how flustered it made her for the rest of the card game. She ended up bright red the next day too when Jun claimed his prize for winning against Kouki.


	7. Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon. Enjoy!**

The air in Futaba town was always peaceful at night. Everything became still and the small and quiet town far from the city lights harbored more stars than any other place in the region. It was the the best place to get a good night's rest. But for Hikari, who had lived in Futaba town her whole life, this was not always the case. Every week or so, she'd get a tap on her window from Jun demanding she go outside with him or be fined some unreasonable sum of money. Hikari always interjected that sleep is a must when you have a friend like Jun that drags her all around the place with out so much as a break in between. But despite her efforts to persuade the eager boy otherwise, Hikari couldn't say no to Jun. _"It's too nice outside to sleep! Look at all the stars!" _is what he'd always say and they'd rush to the lake to lay out and stargaze.

Hikari couldn't deny the scenery never disappointed her. It really was a beautiful sight. The stars would light up the lakefront and illuminate the surrounding land, making everything bright. Jun would lie down next to her and point at stars and ask if she knew the constellation or the name of the star itself. And sometimes he'd ramble on and on about all the things they'd do tomorrow. Nights like these always finished with Jun draining himself out and he'd fall asleep right there on the grass. Hikari knew she couldn't carry the heavier male back home by herself, so she always brought a thick blanket for these occasions. And in the end, a night under the stars wrapped in a warm blanket with Jun's arms tangled around her was the best night's sleep Hikari could ever hope for.


	8. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

Jun woke up that morning feeling different than usual. His mother had made him all his favorites for breakfast, and a package had come from Professor Nanakamondo and Kouki addressed to him. He realized from the card attached that he had completely forgotten about his own birthday. But, Hikari hadn't forgotten. No, Hikari had planned something special for her forgetful best friend.

She came over that day as she usually did; with Jun threatening her. She ate lunch and dinner as she usually did. The girl seemed so normal compared to everyone else that day that he became suspicious that she had also forgotten his birthday. But at night when Jun's mother had gone to sleep, Hikari caught Jun completely off guard. They had been sitting side by side on his bed watching TV when Hikari shut the program off with a click of the remote and pulled herself on top of him. "Hikari? What's-" was all Jun had a chance to say before Hikari pressed her lips to his own. Her lips had been soft, her tongue had been wet and slick on his own, and Jun felt himself grow hot as they delved deeper into each other, enjoying this new sensation. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other on the back of her head, not wanting it to end too soon. She broke the kiss after a few minutes. Her face was completely red and she was looking down.

"Happy birthday Jun. I'm sorry...I couldn't dig up any money to get you something else and this was all I could really think of...I hope you at least-" and she was cut off by Jun pulling her head back down for another passionate kiss.

**I really liked this one. If anybody has a fic idea feel free to let me know!**


	9. Mattress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

"Juuun! Wake up already! It's nearly noon." Hikari complained. The said boy was curled up in Hikari's bed, sleeping soundly with an almost giddy grin on his face and a small amount of drool staining her pillow. "This is the third day already he's slept here. This can't go on or I'll never get a good night's rest." Hikari whined to herself. It normally wasn't like the boy to sleep in, but Hikari understood the exact reason Jun refused to wake up. It was that extremely soft mattress of hers. At that moment she felt Jun stir next to her and yawn loudly with satisfaction.

"What time is it? Is there any food downstairs?" Of course Jun was in a rush to eat. But Hikari fully intended to lecture her best friend.

"Exactly how long do you intend to stay over Jun? It's already been 3 days! Besides, you're just as restless when you're sleeping as you are when you're awake. With all that tossing and turning, you'd think you weren't asleep at all." Hikari scolded.

"Sorry, but it really can't be helped. After all, ever since you got that new mattress sleeping here has been so comfortable compared to my own bed." Jun stood up from the bed and slowly made his way towards the door. He stopped just before the exit and turned around with a cheeky grin on his face. "And Hikari...your breasts are much softer to sleep on than my own pillow is!"

Hikari immediately threw a nearby stuffed animal at the teasing remark and Jun dodged with anticipation. He bolted down the stairs the moment Hikari turned scarlet red and jumped off the bed to chase after him.

"Geez Jun! You pervert!" she screamed after him.


	10. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

"You have to be joking with me...you're telling me those two _aren't_ dating?" Kouki gave an exasperated sigh. He was standing outside of Professor Nanakamondo's lab in complete disbelief. Jun and Hikari had stopped by to visit earlier that day and were now walking home holding hands.

"Relax Kouki, good friendship shouldn't be mistaken for romantic feelings," The professor warned. But Kouki wasn't convinced. The boy was brighter than that after all. Their closeness was so profoundly obvious it was almost painful to the boy. The affectionate way Jun would tease Hikari just as any young boy with a crush would and the flirty way Hikari would tickle Jun's sides when he had his guard down made their entire friendship seem too close for Kouki's own comfort. He wouldn't deny he was jealous, but there wasn't anything he could do.

And as Jun gently and intimately rubbed the back of Hikari's small hand with his thumb, Kouki only sighed in defeat. How could he compete with Jun?


	11. Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

*knock knock* Hikari looked up from the book she had been reading. Her mother wasn't home and she hadn't been expecting any visitors for the rest of the week; Jun was away visiting his father after all. The young champion stood up and walked to the door cautiously. When she peered into the small hole on the door, she noticed it was none other than Jun's mother. She quickly opened the door, embarrassed she had been so alarmed earlier.

"Hikari! I'm so glad you're home." Jun's mother smiled at the sight of her son's best friend. "Actually, I have a present for you." The older woman reached into her bag and pulled out a small envelope with Hikari's name written in neat blue ink. "Just don't tell Jun I gave you this!" And with that, Jun's mother took off to her own home before Hikari even had a chance to say thanks.

Well, Jun was like his mother in that sense; Always in a rush. Hikari closed the door and sat down on the small sofa in the living room. She silently wondered exactly what was inside before tearing the small flap apart. The small envelope was pulled apart and quickly cast aside. At the sight of its contents, Hikari almost burst into tears. It was a picture of Jun asleep on the floor next to a brightly lit TV in his room. Curled up in his arms was the small Riolu she had given him as a gift a few weeks ago. "C-cute..." she breathed with surprise.

Hikari ran upstairs and framed her new found treasure in the frame she had received from her mother for Christmas. She decided to leave it in her the drawer though. Jun would simply call her a pervert if he caught her with a photo of him sleeping. From now on, Hikari decided it would be her own personal treasure.

**Just as a quick notice ahead of time. I will be out of town a lot starting July 1st. I'll be attending Anime-Expo 2010 in Los Angeles for all four days. After I have a wedding to go to and will be flying out for that. I will make a large update the day before I leave on the 1st so be looking forward to that. I will resume my regular updates starting the third week in July. If anybody wants to meet up any day at Anime-Expo go ahead and let me know!**


	12. Injury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

"Ah! Juuuun...it feels so good!" Hikari moaned out. "Do it a little bit harder-ah yes! Right there!" Her eyes fluttered from half open to completely shut.

"Hikari, are those erotic noises really necessary?" Jun pointed out before continuing massaging the small girl's back.

"Hahaha sorry, It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. You're just really good at this!" Hikari had accidentally twisted her back when she fell onto the hard ground earlier that day. Feeling responsible, Jun offered to massage the girl's sore back and shoulders. After all, if Jun hadn't been running so fast, the poor girl probably wouldn't have injured herself. "Jun, go a little lower. Ooooh!"

"Seriously Hikari! Control your voice!" Jun's face was beet red and he suddenly felt very wary of the girl perched in his lap. All of Hikari's moaning and panting had, well, given him a little bit of trouble down there.

"Jun? You have something in your pocket. It's hurting my back, can you take it out?" Jun wanted to explode with embarrassment.

"I-I have to go home." The blushing boy quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"Eh? Wait Jun...what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later!" was all he managed to shout before dashing home. And later that night when Hikari got a phone call from her flustered friend explaining why he left so quickly, Hikari became more conscious of her actions around Jun. Though he was her best friend, he was still a boy.


	13. Lights I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

When Jun thought hard enough, he understood Hikari's character more than he thought. From her younger days to present time Hikari was always a well-behaved, innocent, thoughtful child. The young blue-haired girl never once forgot a birthday and took extra care to make sure she was kind to everyone in her life. She was collected and level-headed while at the same time maintaining that uncorrupted mind of hers. Silly Hikari rarely caught onto the crushes other boys had on her, and she paid their teasing no mind when she was the target. Unfortunately, it had caused her to fail on numerous occasions to notice her actions towards Jun could be considered 'flirty' to outsiders, and to Jun. Even at their age and after their journey she allowed him to share a bed with her at night, she would change in front of him as if it wasn't that big of a deal, and even sit on his lap.

Hikari was the only girl who never got tired of Jun though. She found his games amusing, and when confronted with whether or not she ever got exhausted always being around him, Hikari could only respond with a huge childish grin and "The exercise is good for me though!"

Yes, Hikari was Jun's lovable and loyal best friend. And exactly the type of girl who would prefer the lights off.


	14. Lights II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in Pokemon.**

By the time she was 14, Hikari had Jun already figured out. For as long as she could remember, he had always been eccentric, hyper, and entertaining. His jokes never ceased to make her laugh, and though he was quite forgetful at times he never failed to make up for his mistakes to the best of his ability. Once Jun had a friend, he cherished that person as if he'd known them for years. He was the jealous type at times; Jealous of his accomplished father, jealous of Hikari's other male friends, jealous of Hikari's own talent for Pokemon training. But, Jun never let it get the better of him. He was too kind to feel anything malicious towards another person for something so trivial as jealousy.

Hikari also understood perfectly well that Jun used his own sexuality to tease her. And he always waited for her to use her anger to hide her own embarrassment. She treated it as a form of affection though, and rather enjoyed the extra attention she received. Jun happily gave it to her too.

The boy's eager, carefree character made him the type to want the lights on.


End file.
